


堕入冥河

by aki_askw



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_askw/pseuds/aki_askw
Summary: *See the English version here( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698591).
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 6





	堕入冥河

**Author's Note:**

> *See the English version here( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698591).

我大概是死了。

石神千空很快意识到。

在昏暗又幽静的未知地带，地皮荒芜得像刚经历一场山火，死的气息扑面而来。

有人说，做梦的时候人不会知道自己上一刻在哪里做着什么，又怎么到达现在的状态，一切是突然的，跳转的，像拼贴画，电影蒙太奇。但他很清楚上一个意识片段里，他被斯坦利的子弹正面击中，尽管有膨胀性流体提供一定缓冲，痛感压过了一切，就像片刻之后，溢出的鲜血同样占据视线的全部。他闭上眼睛，再睁开，就到了这里。

他知道因果联系，这充满逻辑性的展开，若说这中间为什么唯独缺少从营地到荒野的一环，那是因为生与死之间的结界不可轻松地就从物理上逾越。总该有点难以解释的东西，他理解。

总之那是只看得见不远处坡地的浅浅轮廓，听到少许风鸣声的地方，一反此前他所有到过的地点。他站起来，顺着一种未知的指引，朝月亮的方向走。路上没有其他人，夜也还是既黑且静。他尽力凝望月亮。黄铜色的圆盘上凹陷之处清晰可见，边缘处有略微毛糙的阴翳，这些都与生前的世界无异。那么难道死后世界就是一场永夜，让人在其中永恒地迷路吗？

正这么想的时候，他又听到水声。

还是那个方向，月之所在。他继续走了一段，土地远处的边界出现若干银白的波纹，在月色下重复摇曳——一条河。河边一座木制的栈桥，小舟靠其停靠，船尾的麻绳在木桩上打了结，船上坐着摆渡人和另一位旅客。

在他开口前，浅雾幻就朝他挥手了。

“小千空，这边这边！”

他也摆摆手，走过去。不得不说这中间有一点错愕，他问：“你为什么也在这里？”

幻大为不解：“诶~只允许小千空一个人先走，而我却要辛苦地继续活着吗？”

啊……是那样。他一定也遇到了什么再也翻盘不了的情况，见到血，并最终穿越了边界。

“你是……怎么死的？”石神千空继续问道。

“这个嘛~”魔术师笑了笑，不像在谈这种话题，“小千空离开后一切就成为定局了嘛，所以没有用了的我自然也被处理掉。就像这样，掰开嘴巴，塞进枪口，然后扣下扳机。砰——！！”

“其他人呢？”

“这就不知道了呢。不过既然这里只有小千空和我两个人，其他大家大概都还平安吧。也许是被抓起来，当作了劳动力，就像以前在司帝国那样。”

他点点头，快速消化这一切。

“先别管那么多了，我们上船吧！”幻拉住他的手腕，牵他踏入船中。

他自幼位觉感受器敏感，时常坐车、坐飞机，但因强烈的晕眩，很少坐船。步入船中的那一刻，世界开始轻微地晃动，他感觉自己像风中棉絮、水中漂浮的花瓣，此刻是任自然摆布的一点。

幻给披着宽大披风，看不清面孔的摆渡人打了个手势，后者解开系得牢靠的绳结，开始摆动船桨。

“这是哪里？”

“冥河。”

“就是那个传说要经过的四条河流之一？”

“不，只有一条。一条就够了。”幻纠正他，然后稍微伸手指向前方很远的彼岸，有光亮的地方，“渡过这里，我们会抵达死者之国。”

“就是地狱？”

“诶~虽然我是说过要和小千空一起下地狱没错啦，不过很遗憾，不是地狱哦。”

“啧，好像是有这么回事吧。”他摩挲几下身边的船边，说起来很奇怪，他并不感到丝毫晕眩。可能这就是死亡。死亡之后是没有知觉的。

“所以那是什么地方？”

“是死人的城市，我们将要于此生活的地方哦。听说之前还不是那么宜居的，可是嘛，各个领域的天才们最后都会离世的对吧？一点点建设的话，其实科技并不比现代落后多少哦。”

船缓缓行进。船夫的划法很稳，每一次划桨皆拖拽出优雅的纹路，像是尽力在保持水中满月的完整。

石神千空再次看向远处，那个据说是城市的地方。河极宽，一眼望不到头。幻不说的话，他宁将这定义作海。上一次他们渡海，深夜时分还能在赌场要牌，鸡尾酒就着筹码堆起来的动听声响下肚。现在这不过是条河，渡过了也不会有玉米田地和新希望，这里始终是死亡本身。

但他又想起另一件事。

“喂，你刚刚说这里的科技比现代慢不了多少？”

“嗯嗯，怎么了吗？”

“现代……是指那个现代？”

“就是那个现代哦。那个曾经有镁光灯照着录制间里的我，小千空和小大树、杠酱一起度过平静的高中生活，也生活着小羽京、小龙水、小南……”

“——也就是说这里没有被石化过吗？”他突然打断。

“我想是没有吧。Why-man就算再厉害，连死去之人的生活都要干涉也太超过了吧？”

“所以说死者之国的科技……”

“对哦~” 幻露出猫嘴那样的笑，“所以其实对于我和小千空来说，死亡也没那么坏吧？虽然在石世界和大家一起生活，复兴人类文明也很开心啦，可是如果突然什么都不用做就回到熟悉的现代日常了，也很舒适的吧！”

“是这么说没错……”他答。但总觉得哪里有些奇怪。

“说起来，等到了死者之国，小千空最想先做什么呢？”

“就是问回到现代最想做的事？”

“哎呀都一样啦~”

“……重新建一间自己的实验室？”

“不会吧，居然是这个？”

“啰嗦，对我来说这才是最合理的解吧。”

船依然前进着，不紧不慢，也像是一直只在原地。

“做实验的话明明在石世界也行的吧，不考虑一些更特别的事吗？”

“你指什么？”

“就像是……看电影啦，那可是到我们那时候的文明不久前才出现的事哦。”

“也没那么近吧，1895年。”

“嗯……那游戏中心？这个会更新一点的吧。”

“确实，一下就进入20世纪的后半了。”

“或者至少去搭一下地铁怎么样？”

“不，我说……”他突然直盯对座同伴的眼睛，“为什么感觉你这么开心啊？”

浅雾幻脸上马上又露出一丝困惑：“什么为什么？”

“再怎么说这都是死后世界啊，就算说是和现代一样，肯定还是有差别的吧？”

“但是按照这么说，现代的每一座城市之间也是有差别的啊？”

“不。你没懂我的意思。”

“小千空想说什么？”

他感觉现在自己的眼神大概不只是质问，已经称得上冷酷了。

“你就这么轻易接受了自己死掉这件事？”

对面的幻表情稍微凝固了，像那种你夜间开车经过林道时用远光灯震住的鹿，在恐惧前首先是冲击，大脑接收了一时半会儿无法理解的事，开始过载。

“小千空是在……指责我？”

“不是……不，也许是。”

“为什么？因为我接受死亡太快显得很异常？因为我同样默认同伴们可能会被俘虏，而已经提前想着死者之国的玩乐所以显得很冷血？”

“不，就是字面意思啊！说到底你为什么轻易就接受了死这件事？”

“因为，”幻抬起一手的袖子，指向漆黑的水面，“我们已经在渡过冥河了不是吗。”

他顺着指尖看向那水面：“渡过冥河就必须是死吗？”

“小千空什么时候变得这么在乎哲学了呢？”

“回答我，浅雾幻。”

“……你也知道生死之间有界线。既然船不会回头了，那就只能是前往死之国。只有这条路。”

石神千空没有反驳这件事。他继续凝视幻的眼睛：“那我换个问法。”

“告诉我，你在石神村外被刺中而身负重伤的时候，为什么选择活下来？”

“有点怀念呢，那还真是好久好久以前的事。”浅雾幻恢复了笑容，“因为小千空还没有把可乐递到我的手上啊，也因为，小千空当时一直很努力地在医治我不是吗？”

“那我们决定渡过太平洋的时候，为什么你还是上船了？”

“那个时候待在原本的地方反而危险吧？而且我是想和小千空呆在一起的哦~”

“最后一个问题，被杰诺他们绑走的时候，你在想什么。”

“我想想哦……我应该是在想，我好想快点回去吧。”

“所以很清楚了不是吗？”

“诶，小千空指什么？”

他深深皱起眉头，立下那个判断。

“你不是幻。你是谁？”

那个刚刚还在侃侃而谈的、亲手牵着他上船的“心灵魔术师”总算愿意被打败了，一秒的片刻里，马上化作另一个模样。魔鬼长得并不像传说里那样，通体赤红，长角和尖尾巴，面貌丑陋。那只不过是随处可见白人少年的模样，带着邪恶的纯真感觉，笑得时候露出酒窝，满意地品味他的回答。

“你看出来了。”

“是你演得太差了吧。”他不屑道。以后能与人说起，有一天自己遇到了魔鬼，甚至敢嘲讽它。

“他们说要把你带到河的对岸，就要装成那个人的样子。”

“为什么？”

“还问为什么，因为是你很在乎的人吧？你们甚至说过要一起下地狱的不是吗，这我可没有在说谎。”

“然后呢。”

“没有什么然后，这之后的事我也不知道。我的任务就只是，装成那个人，在河边等你，领你上船，然后带你到达死者之国。之后要干嘛，大人们没有交代，也不会交代给我。”

“你怎么知道要如何假装那个人？”

“这不难。”魔鬼说，“就像你们人类有档案馆，我们也一样。在那里，每个人的人生轨迹都会被记录。我提前调出你们的档案，大致看一遍，然后试着伪装成差不多的样子。”

“难怪，只是差不多的样子而已，怎么可能够啊。”

“话是这么说，我已经是同期中最优秀的了哦。”

“那只说明你们这期不过如此。”

“和你说话还真是让人不愉快呢，虽然我是魔鬼。”魔鬼稍稍抱怨，“都这样了，可以告诉我你是怎么发现的吗？”

“你浑身都是破绽啊。”

“认真点，我是真的在征求意见！最开始就发现的话，你根本就不会跟我上船了吧？所以到底是在哪里，我说错了话呢？”

石神千空的目光渐渐沉下来。

“最开始是你对冥河、死者之国过分了解的时候。”

“或许我太心急了。”

“虽然我怀疑过，但还是说服了自己，你可能在我来之前和船夫聊过天，才能知道得这么具体。”

“那也是一种解释。然后？”

“然后是，你提到死者之国的科技状态的时候。”

“这次又是为什么？”

“太完美了，像一个天生的陷阱。”

“但你不能否认世界上总有些毫无瑕疵的造物啊，碰上了也是种运气。”

“那也是一方面。可是接下来你在对各种活动表现出异常的兴奋后，马脚就终于露出来了。”

魔鬼顿了顿，郑重地问：“那之后呢？你开始问对过去事件的反应那里。”

“当然是暴露得一塌糊涂。”

“哼哼，可能我的表演是有那么个关键的漏洞吧。可是你刚刚说的又有多少是事后诸葛，在我承认了失败才现场编出来，为了演出效果而搪塞我的话呢？”

“没有哦。”

石神千空语气坚定。

“你还不明白吗？”

“明白什么啊。”

“那家伙是绝对不会轻易接受死亡的人，正因为这样才从那样的伤势中恢复过来，喝到了石世界第一瓶可乐；表面没血没泪，但从头到尾真的把同伴放在了心上，装作不想揽麻烦的样子最后还是上了船；始终冷静、能把控住大局，能充分利用各种有利条件寻得转机，明明平常尽油嘴滑舌的但其实比谁都心思细腻。”

他扶着周围的船边，从那条飘着的小船中站起来。

“只看档案的话是没办法明白的，那个复杂的家伙。就连我有的时候都搞不懂他。”

魔鬼坐在座位上，抬头看他的脸：“你想干什么？”

“我要回去。”

“回哪里去？”

“那还用问吗。”这次换他对魔鬼展现微笑了，“当然是生之国。”

“我说过了吧，船不会回头的，你总会到达死之国的。”

“那就很遗憾了，我并不打算渡过冥河。”

魔鬼终于反应过来。它迅速也站起来，扑过去想要抓住他。但太晚了。

石神千空朝船的一侧跳出，决绝而果断地坠入了冥河。

河上始终被仔细呵护的满月碎了，剩下细密、珍珠般的白色泡沫，和变空了的、不再载有往生者的小船。

石神千空以为他至少要体会十几秒的溺毙感觉。但很遗憾，死亡之后无法再次死亡，世界的规则就是这样。跃进水中，会更像现代文明覆灭之前的那部有名电影，当被泼水或强制下落，你会从梦中醒来。现在两者他兼有之，他从死中醒来。

他发现自己躺在床上的一瞬间，痛感回来了。那么具体，那么真实，就像是活着。

他重新活了下来。

屋里除了自己只有敌方派来的那个少女，拼尽全力医治了自己之后，累得趴着睡在了靠床尾的地方。

他决定再过五分钟再摇旁边的铃。让少女再睡一会儿。让自己再想一遍。

在接下来必须成功的反击战成功之后，在真正意识到了那是重要的人后，再见到那家伙时，应该做出怎样的应对。

只要一件事是肯定的。他们是要一起下地狱的人。

那他便不能独自起身，过早地渡过冥河。


End file.
